Private lesson
by Tiffany1502
Summary: Ochako never thought Bakugou would teach her anything. Especially not cooking. Kacchako. OneShot.


**Hello! Here is my first try writing something about a ship from BNHA, and I hope you'll like it :3 It was written around the theme "Food". **  
**I first wrote it in french and then translated it, so it may have mistakes since english isn't my mothertongue so don't hesitate to correct if something's wrong :D **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

While the first-year students of Yuei's heroic class had expected to spend a week on holiday, during this summer camp, they were soon disillusioned. Indeed, the serious things had started even before they arrived on the spot, so they hadn't really had time to breathe. Now, as every evening after a very strenuous training, they had to prepare their own meal: a curry.

And like every evening, the task revealed to be tedious.

"Ah, Ochako, can you come and help me for a second?" Mina's voice rose a few meters away.

As she was cutting vegetables, Ochako had a short second of inattention, time to turn around to see what her friend wanted. Despite herself, and carried away by the flow of effervescence that filled the area all around the two classes, the sharp knife she used slipped slightly against her thumb, so that the blade followed the movement to mutilate the tip of her left index finger. A spontaneous "ow" immediately left her lips, while she carried her finger to her mouth to suck the blood.

"Ah! actually it's fine, thanks anyway!" Mina added immediately with a jovial look, without even realizing what had just happened.

The young apprentice-heroin had to hold back a grimace of pain, while a few drops of blood fell one by one on the cutting board. Her brown eyes glided discreetly from left to right, as if to make sure that no one around had seen her, and, ignoring the pain, she grabbed the knife she had put – thrown – away.

It was certainly not a small cut like this that was going to stop her, she had to finish cutting all these vegetables.

_Why do the tips of the fingers never stop bleeding_? she grumbled inside.

"Move away, round-face," a familiarly aggressive voice rose up. "I'll do it."

"Bakugou?" she asked, as her classmate approached, his face tight as usual.

"Move away, I said," he repeated in his sweet, compassionate voice – at least she had the right to believe it.

"Ah, that's okay, I'll do it, there's not a lot left."

"You're holding the knife wrong! Just get out to put something on your finger!"

Even though his voice had been intended to be aggressive, the girl's mouth opened somewhat surprisingly. Within a few months, she somehow had succeeded in understanding Bakugou, at least enough to be able to grasp the underlying meaning of his words.

"Show me, then!" she exclaimed, a smile on her lips.

"No, we won't spend the entire night cutting goddamn vegetables! I told you to put something on your finger, let the pros do it."

Without even having time to answer anything, he grabbed the knife, around which the teenager had unconsciously reduced her embrace. A swelling of cheeks, a few running steps and a ride in the medicine box later, and she had already returned to the scene, her annoying smile still stuck to her face.

Yet, if she expected to be able to return to work where she left off, she found herself facing a very productive Bakugou. The vegetables passed in front of him with disconcerting speed, only to end up cut into pieces much too regular for it to remain human.

_He's externalizing his rage on poor carrots?_

Bakugou's crimson eyes landed on his classmate's left hand and, when he saw the bandage she had put on it, he left the knife. "It's okay, finish it," he said, to Ochako's surprise who needed a few short seconds of reaction.

"Thank you!"

Yet, as she continued the task – much less effectively than he did, it had to be said – she was still feeling a look on her. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Bakugou was still watching her, his face tense.

"How the hell you're doing it!" he got angry with his usual tone. "You want to cut yourself again, don't you? Say it directly if you want me to finish!"

"Wha– but no! Why do you say that?"

With the pout pinched, Ochako took time to analyse the position of her fingers. Her eyes went back and forth to her hands and Bakugou, before he let out a rage of anger – which had become a habits –, as he approached.

"Your left hand, fold your fingertips back!" he shouted. "That way, your phalanges block the blade, and you won't be able to cut yourself! The hell you don't know that?!"

"L-like this?" she asked, doing as told, without being able to hide her astonishment to the fact that he was bothering, despite appearances, to help her.

Without answering, he stepped forward to stand behind her, despite the annoyance that drew his features – Ochako even wondered if, by staying so tense, his face could keep the folds. Plated against her back, in a proximity that she would never have imagined, he folded her fingers with his left hand without the slightest delicacy, to illustrate the words he had just said. His hand then came to grab the knife, to show her what to do.

However, it was much stronger than her, Ochako could only concentrate on the contact of their two bodies, even though she knew it meant nothing. Only on his breath that she felt slipping on her hair, her ears, with each breath he took. Only on the warmth of these hands against her skin, and on how much her own seemed tiny, in his.

She was suddenly connected to reality, as she felt her face burning, when he suddenly backed away.

"Like this, damn it," he said.

And, without any more word, he walked away, while she remained motionless, unable to make the slightest movement.

* * *

**Writing Kacchan was really hard to be honest xD and translating was even harder! **  
**I hope you liked it! Please don't hesitate to leave a review :3 thank you in advance!**


End file.
